Elementary
by GibbsGirl219
Summary: Gibbs is upset when he finds out Abby has a job interview. The subject stirs up hidden feelings between the two.


A/N: So...I've never written any Gabby but I have a bit of writer's block and this is what wanted to come out. A little different from what I usually write. Inspired by the premise of the episode Leap of Faith, but different. Not sure if I'll continue or not. If I do, I'll change the rating to M ;). Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!

*****

"Did you hear about Abby?"

Ziva looked up at Tony, who was leaning over her desk.

"Is she all right?"

"Yeah." He looked around as if preparing to confide a secret. "She's got a job interview tonight. At the Ritz-Carlton."

Ziva raised an eyebrow.

"Really? She told you this?"

"Well...no. I saw it in her PDA."

Ziva rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"You really have no respect for the privacy of others, do you?"

Tony pouted.

"What? I'm just curious! That's what makes me a great investigator, Zee-vah."

"Is that so, DiNozzo?"

Tony winced and turned slowly.

"Hey, boss. We were just-"

"Gossiping about Abby?"

"Well...yeah."

"You're like an old woman, DiNozzo." Gibbs shook his head. "I'm going down to see Ducky. If it doesn't interfere with your soap operas, maybe you two can try, I don't know, _working_? Or else Abby won't be the only one going on job interviews."

Ziva nodded and watched him walk to the elevator.

"What was that about?" she wondered.

"He always says that," Tony waved dismissively. "Gibbs would never fire us. Deep-down, he loves us. Or at least likes us...I think."

Ziva rolled her eyes. "Not that. He seemed upset about something."

"Really? How could you tell?"

"His face looked...tight. And he was clenching his fists."

"Hmm. Interesting," Tony noted. "Hey, what do you think he meant by that 'old woman' crack?"

"Perhaps he was referring to your raven's feet?"

Tony frowned at his partner.

"_Crow's_ feet, Ziva. And I don't have crow's feet. I'm too young for that."

She smirked and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Whatever you say, Tony."

Tony forgot all about Abby as he checked his reflection in his computer screen, resolving to stop and buy some anti-aging eye cream on the way home.

*****

Gibbs stood in the elevator, his arms folded over his chest.

_Abby has a job interview_.

He wondered why the thought bothered him so much. He knew Abby got at least three job offers a year...but he never thought she actually considered leaving him. Leaving _NCIS_, he mentally corrected himself. The more he thought about it, the more irritated he became.

_What if I need her to process evidence and she's off eating caviar at the Ritz with some jerk? Of course, we don't have a case right now...but still!_

He knew he was being irrational but he couldn't, or wouldn't, say exactly why. It had something to do with the fact that he'd be alone in his basement tonight while she was having a drink with someone else. Someone who wanted to take her away from him. He rubbed his face wearily and stepped off the elevator, heading towards autopsy.

*****

Abby walked around her lab aimlessly, checking on her babies. She mentally rifled through her closet, considering what to wear tonight. _Black_, she decided. That didn't really narrow it down since three-fourths of her wardrobe was black. _Something chic_, she thought. She felt like dressing up.

She wasn't nervous. It's not like she actually wanted a new job. It was just nice to be asked; to feel wanted. Maybe it was silly, but it was flattering and she needed the ego boost right now. She was feeling lonely; not to mention taken for granted.

She knew that Gibbs...that _NCIS_ appreciated her. Gibbs did love her in his gruff, protective way, but she could have used a pat on the back. _Or maybe just a little bit lower, _she thought with a smile.

_Abby! No! Go away bad thoughts! Ummm...baseball...Gibbs playing baseball...in those tight pants they wear. No! Okay...name the elements in alphabetical order! Actinium, Aluminum, Americium, Antimony, Argon..._

By the time she reached Chromium, Abby was feeling much better.

*****

Three hours later, Gibbs was shifting, uncomfortable in his suit and tie, sitting at a small table, his back to the wall, wondering if his actions could be considered stalking.

_I just want to_ _make sure she's okay_, he rationalized. _After all, this guy could be anyone._ He shook his head and signaled the server for a second drink.

Then she walked in and he stopped breathing.

Her dark hair was down, straight and silky. She wore a short but elegant black dress, with a low v-neck and long billowy sleeves. He smiled when his eyes reached her platform boots.  
His prayers were answered and she didn't see him. He watched her scan the room and head towards a table. She shook hands with a well-dressed woman in her fifties. _I am an idiot_, Gibbs thought, nodding his thanks to the server and sipping his bourbon.

Twenty minutes later, Abby was handing the woman back a stack of papers, shaking her head politely but firmly. _That's my girl_, he smiled. The woman shrugged and nodded, shaking hands with Abby before rising to leave.

Gibbs was about to ask for his check when he saw Abby move to the bar. She sat there for several minutes, sipping something clear and gazing out the window. His heart clenched for some reason, seeing the look on her face.

Gibbs' concern was quickly replaced by keen interest when a man sat down next to Abby. He was young and handsome and when she smiled at him Gibbs felt a flash of jealousy, hot and undeniable.

He watched them for five excruciating minutes before he couldn't stand it anymore. Relying on a hastily conceived plan, he projected confidence as he strode across the bar to her.

"Hi, baby."

He placed a lingering kiss on her cheek.

"Gibbs!" she exclaimed in surprise.

She looked into his eyes and was surprised at what she saw there. His kiss was different than the customary peck he gave her temple. His lips had been parted and he had leaned his whole body towards her, letting her feel his strong shoulders. Not to mention, he looked pretty damn hot in his charcoal grey suit.

_Crap_, she thought. _I don't have time to name the elements! Great. Gibbs is totally going to know that I'm having dirty thoughts about him._

The man next to her looked back and forth between the pair, his eyes finally resting on Gibbs.

"Whoah. Sorry, man. I didn't realize she was taken. Have a good night."

Neither of them corrected him and he moved down the bar to talk to a tall blonde.

"Thanks a lot, Gibbs," she pouted at him.

He looked at her in surprise as he took the seat the man had vacated.

"Oh..." he said quietly. "I didn't realize...I thought-"

The look on his face tugged at her heart and she placed a hand on his cheek and cocked her head at him.

"I was kidding."

He nodded.

"What are you doing here?" she said seriously.

He smiled, embarrassed.

"Just having a bourbon. What about you?"

"Vodka tonic. And I had a job interview. And I think you know that."

She was beginning to sound slightly upset and he sighed and put his hand on hers. When she stiffened, it wasn't in anger but in surprise at how good his skin felt, warm and arousing against her own.

"Were you following me, Gibbs?"

He ran a hand through his hair. She was teasing but she obviously knew what he was up to. Of course she did. She was Abby.

_I'm pathetic_, he thought. Unable to say the words, he let his hands speak, communicating as he only did with her.

_I don't want to lose you, Abby._

He wouldn't meet her eyes and she tapped his chin with her finger.

"I'm not going anywhere, Gibbs. You know that, right?"

He nodded and looked up at her, finding her green eyes bright with curiosity as she watched him.

"Yeah."

His voice was gruff and when she smiled and crossed her legs he cursed silently, feeling his arousal stirring at the sight of her creamy pale skin.

"Well, now that you're here," she said in a cheery voice, "You might as well buy me a drink."

He flashed her a sexy grin and her breath caught in her throat and the only element she could think of was Cobalt.

"Gibbs?"

Her voice was raspy and he searched her eyes for answers.

"Yeah, Abs?"

"Actually...I don't think I want another drink."

Her tone was sultry and he felt his mouth go dry as he nodded.

"What _do_ you want, Abby?"

Her lips parted and her brain raced, the scientist in her eager to consider probable outcomes before acting. _Oh, screw it_, she thought, sliding off of her seat and slowly moving closer to him. Then her lips were on his, soft and light, her touch tentative until she heard him groan, lust tumbling from his mouth. He brought his hand up to cup her face as his tongue sought out hers. She gasped and kissed him harder, one of her hands fluttering over his chest.

Abby suddenly pulled back, letting him see the fire in her eyes, seeking the heat in his own gaze.  
She reluctantly removed her hands from his body to sign to him.

_Take me home with you tonight, Gibbs._


End file.
